When You're Gone
by ElenaDarren
Summary: Chad is having a moment to grieve over his family's loses. So he sings her favorite song.


**A/N:** There is no point in this, I just discovered Avril Lavigne's "When You're Gone" and I thought of this.

**Disclaimer:** What do you think? If I owned any of it I wouldn't have to go to school and I'd have more time to update. So, still think I own SAWC or Avril Lavigne?

Chad Dylan Cooper sat in front of the piano in his house. He was playing the piano and humming softly, tears rolling down his face.

He looked up at the ceiling and tried calming himself down.

_Stop it, Chad. You don't want her to see you like this. _He thought, and smiled.

There was that voice again.

_Her_ voice.

Chad ran a hand through his hair and wiped away the tears from his face.

It's been a month since the day it happened.

A month since death took them away.

Chad sighed and looked back down at the piano in front of him.

He stayed in that position for another lingering second, then he put his hands back on and started to play her favorite song.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

_We were made for each other_

_Out here foreverI know we were, yeah_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear will get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

Chad kept playing, he closed his eyes and pictured them in front of him. Clapping and going up to hug him. He smiled, living in the moment.

"Daddy?" Chad stopped what he was doing and looked down at the eight year old next to him.

She had her mother's beautiful brown hair and his eyes, she looked exactly like her sister, the only difference was the three little freckles she had on her nose.

"Hey, Ally, how are you doing baby girl?" He asked, leaning down and scooping her up to his lap.

Ally's eyes welled up with tears, "I miss Mommy and Charlotte," she cried.

Chad brought the young girl's head toward him in a hug, and looked up.

A month ago Chad, Sonny, and their twin girl's left the house to go to the premiere of the girl's new movie.

Sonny was driving, with Chad in the passenger seat and the girl's in the back. Ally was behind Sonny and Charlotte behind Chad. The girl's were playing "I Spy".

And that's when it happened.

They had drived by a bank. While it was being robbed.

The guy had a gun and was drunk, he was shooting randomly and one of the shots hit Sonny in the collar bone.

She lost control of the car and the swerved, hitting a tree on her side.

Chad tried to look back at his girls, but the air bag prevented him from doing so.

Then everything goes black.

The next day Chad finally wakes up only to find out that Sonny and Charlotte died.

Ally came out unscratched.

Chad rubbed the surviving twin's back, "I know you do, I miss them, too."

Ally's cried harder, "Were you playing Charlotte's song?" she asked, face still in her father's chest.

_Sing it to her, _Sonny's voice told him.

Chad nodded, "Yeah, I was. Do you want me to sing it to you?"

Ally nodded and pulled her face away.

Chad lifted the girl and carried her to his room, placing her on him wife's side.

He tucked her in and started singing again.

Ally's eyes slowly drifted shut and Chad finished the song. He tucked her brown hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Allison. Mommy and Charlotte will see you in Dreamland."

**A/N: **I was just in one of those moods today. I hope you enjoyed it, down a review and tell what you thought!!

**Vocals:** Loved it

**Piano:** Liked it.

**Guitar:** Hated it (Please tell me why)


End file.
